What Is Sanity?
by Qbb
Summary: When Soul is sent away to a mental institution, he meets several kids who make him question his sanity. One girl in particular gains his trust due to her mesmerizing green eyes, innocence, and familiarity. As he aids her with her recovery, will she be able to help Soul's scars come to light?
1. Chapter 1: Demon?

**Ok, so I literally just finished this. This is like the prologue, so the real story will start next chapter, but still read this too. Please R & R!**

* * *

><p>Why have I become the victim? I sit in a room that has a red and black checkerboard floor. Eerie, blue candles are lit throughout the room. An old blues record plays the same segment and there are two chairs beside the record players. Lastly, there sits a grand piano, with a little red demon on top, staring at me with his large, creepy eyes.<p>

_"Just do it Soul."_

"No I won't," I screamed out loud. I felt a pain stab my brain as I struggled against the demon. The madness was attempting to consume me, but I wouldn't let it.

I sat alone in my room, trying to be undisturbed by people. The pain felt worse, but to add to it, there was a knock at the door. I stared over at the white door, waiting for the knocking to cease. I heard a voice with concern pair with banging on my door.

"Soul, please come and join the party. We would love to hear you play the piano for everyone," my mother coaxed.

_"Defy them, Soul. Show them their errors," _the demon whispered.

"No, leave me alone you demon," I shouted loud.

I heard footsteps leaving, but heard the sound come back with what seemed like more than one person.

There was a loud smack on my door, which meant my father was pissed. I held my head, as everything around me seemed to disappear. I found myself in the Black Room again, fighting off the madness.

As soon as the demon heard my dad's voice, he vanished for the time being. I got up from my bed to open the door, to suppress my father's anger.

"Soul, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why were you yelling at your mother, and calling her a demon? Do you have no respect?"

I stared at my father realizing what I said earlier. His red eyes bore into mine while I tried not to appear intimidated. I didn't know how to respond. Do I just nonchalantly say, hey dad, there's a demon in my head that makes me say crazy shit.

"I was having a nightmare where a demon was terrorizing me to try and kill everyone," I said trembling.

I felt a hot, searing pain across my face, while my father yelled.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Soul. Get downstairs and play the goddamn piano for our guests. You should know better. Why can't you just listen for once?"

I nodded and told him I'd be down in a minute. I walked over to the mirror and looked at me reflection. I wore my pinstripe suit with a red collared shirt underneath. The mark on my cheek wouldn't be visible while I played the piano. After I played one song, I would come back up and confront the demon by myself.

I hated having to be the obedient son, since Wes was gone traveling the world. My father never did like me, and the same with my mother. My mother was just better at hiding it.

I arrived downstairs and walked through a sea of tipsy adults with monocles. I sat down at the piano and took a deep breath before setting my fingers on the black and white keys. I decided to begin and my fingers were sent traveling across, mixing sharps and naturals. My parents didn't tell me what to play, so I played an original piece that had a fast tempo, but a somber tone. The dissonance between the melody and harmony created wavelengths bouncing against the champagne glasses.

I didn't wait for any reactions; I just started a second tune. The song was even darker, and it gained more stares from the crowd of drunks. I was going to hit the climax soon, which was softer and more allegretto, when the demon reappeared. I tried to make him vanish by looking over at my dad for a second. He looked absolutely pissed. Just because I don't play his shit songs, doesn't mean I'm shit. I felt another stab of pain, but continued to play.

Before I could hit the climax, the demon began to laugh. I started messing up, but then I completely froze.

_"Soul, do it now. NOW!" _the demon demanded.

"No! Leave me alone you little shit," I screamed in agony. I heard people's gasps, but ignored them.

My mother approached me slowly, "Soul, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I breathed heavily and the demon tried to consume me again. I didn't know what to do, without drawing more attention to myself.

_"Soul, listen to me. You seek the power within. Cease the opportunity and DO IT," _the demon demanded.

"I don't need you! Fuck off! Why don't _you_ get? I don't need your help or power. You have no power. Just stop with all your bullshit."

I realized what I had said out loud and ran upstairs to my room. I locked myself in the bathroom. I was preparing for the worst. I knew my dad would be upstairs soon to beat the shit out of me. It wasn't that unusual.

I reached under my sink and pulled out a blade. I took off my suit jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I ran the cool blade along my finger before letting hit my wrist. The pain seared through me and the blood followed soon after. A few seconds later, I heard my door open and then banging on the bathroom door.

"Soul, get the fuck out here," my dad screamed.

I didn't respond and slowly made notches in my arm, stopping the blood quickly with a towel. My father's footsteps faded, but a lighter set came close.

"Soul, are you okay," my mother asked. I didn't want to respond. I felt bad that she had me yelling at her because of the damn demon.

My mother knocked on the door, and opened it with a key. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"Soul, you know your father… Soul what happened to your arm?"

"How much would you believe me if I said nothing happened?"

"I wouldn't. Soul, I'm worried about you. I'm going to talk to your father right now about you."

"Why?"

"If you told me what happened with your arms, then maybe I would've." She closed the door and left me alone.

After the bleeding stopped, I went to take a nap. I sat in bed for a few minutes before I drifted to sleep. I stood in the Black Room and went to the piano. I tuned out the demon by playing a dark melody. Before the demon could speak, I heard my mother knocking at the door.

"Soul, can we come in," my mother asked nicely.

"Yeah," I said getting up out of bed. I watched as they approached me. I could tell my mother would be talking and my father would nod in agreement.

"Soul, we've been worried about you. You've been screaming in rage, getting headaches, and just acting off. Not to forget, the cuts on your arms and laziness."

I watched as my father nodded and I just stared back at my parents with confusion. I was surprised that they actually saw the changes in my behavior and were concerned.

"Anyways, we think it's best if we send you on a vacation."

"Cut the crap. Soul. We're sending you to a mental institution."

I said nothing at all. The demon just laughed at me.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Plan to have next chapter done in a week at least. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells & Greetings

**So I had a snow day yesterday and had a chance to write Chapter 2 & a really short Ch. 3, but I'm going to upload 3 & 4 the same day. Eventful chapter. I have no idea how long I want this to be, but I'm having fun writing it. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing at? This is to get rid of you," I told the demon.<p>

"Oh Soul. You don't understand. This may be to get rid of me, but I will come when you think everything is normal."

With that, he vanished. I hope I would get rid of him before he could ruin everything. I really I shouldn't be thinking about this since he is inside my mind. If I have to talk to someone about the demon, will he appear to make me stop? I decided to let it go and just go to sleep.

The next morning I had no choice but to pack. I didn't want to bring any of my suits because there would be no point and didn't like them. I packed different colored pants, a leather jacket, and some shirts. I gathered some other jackets, shoes, and decided to bring one suit. It was my signature pinstriped suit with the red collared shirt. You never know what life will throw at you, even if you're going to a mental institution.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I wore red jeans and a yellow jacket. This was the most dressed down I've ever been in the past 4 years. When I turned 13, my parents wanted me to look more professional. I still got non-dressy clothes, but never really wore them. I liked these clothes better.

My parents walked me out of the house since they thought I would try to escape. Where the hell would I go? My parents would just call the police if I went missing, and I wouldn't go back inside. I just walked silently to the car and sat as far away from my parents as possible. I mean in a limo, there's an undefined distance between people, unlike a regular car. Damn limos got to fuck up everything.

I just realized I had no idea where I was going. My parents never said where this mental institution was, and I didn't want to ask them. I decided to just take my mind off this and focus on a new piano composition, but I didn't really know how to start. There needed to be some unique inspiration to get some ideas going.

As I looked out window, I saw nothing. There wasn't anything wrong with me. No one quite understands that there is a demon inside. I am the only one who has seen him. Actually, someone else has seen him. There was a time where I saw another figure floating around in black. The figure tried to tell me I would be okay, but I refused to listen. My parents just don't get it. I don't need anything, but for them to leave me be.

I looked down at my wrists to see the scars beginning to form. I didn't want to touch them, so I looked for another distraction from the fact I was going to be in an asylum.

Before the distraction could come to me, I saw we were here. I sighed heavily and went to the trunk to get my bags. My parents walked cautiously behind me as if I was a murderer. Did they really think I would bring a knife or blade? My father said I'm stupid? He should really check that again. My mother isn't too much better, but she's always tried to look out for me to make sure I wasn't neglected.

I looked at the place before me. It didn't look like an asylum. The impression I got was the people in charge were masking the purpose of the institution by making it appear as a 'spa rehab' for meth addicts.

Everything looked clean. It was a simple building that was fairly large and white. I had neglected to even look at the name. The Death City Adolescence Mental Facility was a good name. It's not too forceful or sugarcoated.

I walked into the building with my parents walking behind me. The secretary greeted us and told us to go upstairs. I nodded and was greeted by man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be Soul," said the guy normally. "You two can go. I'm Soul's advisor in a sense."

My parents nodded and said goodbye. They would've left the second they dropped me off if they could. I looked at the guy standing in front of me. He couldn't have been much older than me.

"Oh, sorry I should've told you my name. I'm Justin," he said putting his hand out.

"Soul," I said shaking his hand.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

We walked up some wooden stairs into a long corridor. Few rooms were on both sides of the hallway.

"On the left side is where the girls your age stay, while you and the other guys are on the right side."

"Okay."

"Oh, Soul you'll have your own room since it works in groups of three."

"That's fine."

I walked into my new room. There was a good-sized bed and a desk. I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Are there that many people here? If I get my own room there must not be that many people," I asked.

"There aren't that many kids your age who are here. It's funny you mention the room situation. There's a girl who has her own room as well," Justin replied.

"So are you going to make me talk about my feelings and shit?" I felt bad for phrasing it like that, but Justin merely laughed.

"Don't you think I would give you a tour before anything? I'll have you meet the others first. Tomorrow morning I'll come in and talk with you, but I won't force you to say anything."

"Thanks, man."

"Follow me."

I got up from my bed and walked out the door. I saw the door next to mine was painted blue with symmetrical patterns. Justin knocked on the door and it was opened 8 seconds later. I don't know why I counted, but whatever.

"Hello, Justin," said a kid with golden eyes and three white stripes on the left side of his bangs.

"Yahoo! What's up, Justin," said a second kid with pointy blue hair.

"Hey guys, this is Soul. Soul this is Kid and Black Star."

"Hello," said Kid coolly.

"Yo, Soul. Cool name, but no one is as amazing as me, Black Star."

What was the deal with that kid? He must have some issues with his ego. I don't know what's wrong with the other kid.

"Hey. Um, why does your hair only have white on the left side of your bangs," I asked.

I asked the wrong question because the kid just broke down. He twitched his eye at me and then fell on the floor, crying.

"I'm garbage. Asymmetrical garbage. I should die. Black Star, you added an extra line on the door to only one side. You're worse than me."

I shook my head and turned to Justin.

"They'll work it out."

"Who lives with them?"

"I do. I'm not a patient, but I need to watch them. There used to be one kid named Crona who lived here, but he couldn't handle the fighting. I forgot to mention there are three other guys next door. There's Ox, Harvar, and Kilik. They have friends across the hall Kim, Jacqueline, and Blair."

I nodded and saw a tall girl walking this way.

"Oh Kid come on. You need to stop. Who's this," asked a tall, skinny girl.

"Oh Liz, this is Soul. How was lunch," asked Justin.

"It was okay. Oh hey Soul, I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty."

"Hey," I said.

I just stared at Patty since she was flipping her emotions every few seconds. I'm guessing she has mental instability, probably bipolar disorder. While Justin asked Liz if she ate, I'm assuming she has an eating disorder.

When I looked back, I saw that Kid and Black Star were gone inside their room. Justin was gone too, and then Liz shook my shoulder.

"Hey. Justin told me to finish giving you the tour," she explained.

"Ok. Hey who lives with you and your sister? If you don't mind me asking," I asked.

"Oh I don't mind. We live with a girl named Tsubaki. She's really nice and sweet at points." Liz trailed off since she probably felt bad discussing another patient's situation.

"So does she have depression or something?"

"Yeah, she does actually. How did you know?" Liz sounded baffled by the concept of observation and guess.

"You said she was nice at points. From there in seemed obvious that she was sad the other times."

"True. Alright let me show you around."

I walked behind Liz and noticed that Patty was gone too. Liz probably knew, but figured her sister would come back.

"So this is the dining hall. You eat all meals here. They only serve food at certain times. Justin will give you your schedule with things to do," Liz explained, snapping me from my thoughts.

"To the left, there's a music room, and the next room down is the art room. On the right is the gym, and further from there is therapist's office. That's where you'll most likely meet Justin for sessions."

"Hey Liz, Patty's gone missing again," said a girl with long, black hair.

"Oh no. Thanks, Tsubaki. Oh hey this is Soul. He just got here this afternoon. Come on let's go."

"Nice to meet you, Soul," Tsubaki said, running off.

"You too," I said loud enough for her to hear.

I walked to the music room and saw a piano there. I sat down and grazed my hands over the ivory keys. It was an old piano, like mine, but still perfect. I thought of the car ride over and my lack of inspiration, but now I had a few hours worth of emotions to sort through. What better way than through music?

I started low, and worked my way up to altissimo notes, extending my fingers across to show the array of emotions at work. The sound grew into a mature emotion, one that seemed undefined. I played for a few minutes, and as I finished I heard a faint clapping.

I turned to see a girl with pigtails. She also had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. She was dressed in a plaid skirt with boots, and a button up shirt with a yellow vest. She was smiling at me, but just a little smile. This girl must've liked my song. It was rare for people to like it.

Before I could say anything or ask for her name, she was leaving. I would've gone after her if Justin didn't come along. He waved to the girl, who dropped her smile slowly.

"Who was that Justin," I asked calmly.

"That was the other girl on this floor. She lives in her own room," he said. "Oh Soul, I have your schedule. We have to move your appointment to after dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Do I have to go to your office? Or are you coming to my room since I'm the only one who lives there? It's not like I have roommates that shouldn't be there during therapy."

"You know Soul, you're pretty observant for a kid of your age and background," he grinned.

"I understand what you're saying. Most kids who are 17 don't know shit. As for my background…"

"Let's leave that for later. It's dinner, so I recommend you go."

I nodded and walked into the dining hall, grabbed some food, and sat with Kid and Black Star. Soon, Liz and Patty joined us, followed by Tsubaki and the girl from earlier. I looked at her eyes briefly, and then turned my attention back to Kid and Black Star.

"Hey Soul, did you hear that creepy song from the music room before you came here," asked Kid.

"Yeah it really was weird," agreed Black Star.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all nodded.

"No, I didn't hear it," I lied.

I just didn't want to tell them too much about myself on my first day. They would figure out soon enough that I play the piano.

"I liked it," said the other girl.

I looked at her with astonishment, while she just grinned.

She was the only one who knew, besides Justin. She saw the others look at her, and dropped her grin.

This girl is obviously shy and probably has anxiety issues of some sort.

After we left dinner, I ran into her in the hallway. I should clarify; I bumped into her while I was thinking about my session in a few minutes.

"Oh, sorry. Hey we didn't meet I'm…"

"Soul," Justin interrupted. "I'll be inside. Come in as soon as you're done."

"So Soul, I really liked your song. It was interesting," she said almost monotone.

"Thanks. And thanks for not telling them it was me."

"It didn't really seem like I should say anything."

"You said you liked it though."

She laughed and was about to walk into her room when I had to ask.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She closed the door with a grin, leaving me to enter my room for my first session to diagnose me. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try &amp; have Chapter 4 done by the end of the week so I can post 3 &amp; 4. Do you think Soul is right about Maka's disorder? You'll figure it out at some point in the story. Not sure yet… I don't know what else to say.<strong>

**~Sab out~**


	3. Chapter 3: First Therapy

**So, I haven't really had a lot of time to write lately with school work, but I found time! Ok so the next 2 chapters are short, but the next few will be long & important. Yay! Please R & R! Ok, story time!**

I walked into the room to see Justin with a notebook and pen, sitting at my desk. I sat down on my bed and realized I never unpacked, which meant that would consume my night after therapy.

"So, Soul. Do you like it here? Have you met everyone okay," Justin began, completely ignoring his notebook and pen.

I never really did understand why therapists would carry those things if they would never actually use them.

"Yeah, I guess. The people are great; no matter what reason we're here. It doesn't really seem like a mental institution," I said, relaxed. It was the first time in months I had actually felt at peace.

"You seem like you wanted to add something," Justin urged.

"Well this is better than my actual home." I sighed, as though that was a large pressure off of me.

"I see. Remember when we were discussing your observation skills and I cut you off when you tried to talk about your environment?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. If you want me to elaborate, I don't want to, right now. I just want to know what's wrong with me." I felt bad for saying it like that, but before seemed more fitting than now in my therapy session.

"It's okay if you don't tell me right away. Now Soul, I have another question. Do you like music?"

I flinched at the question. Was this a trick or something? "Yeah, I do. My family kind of manages music here in Death City." I was surprised he hadn't said anything about it. He would be one of the few who knew my last name here.

"Interesting." Justin paused a second. "Anyways, I'm not very keen on somber music, but you are the type of kid who expresses emotion through music. Correct?"

"You got it. Why mention the fact you don't like somber music?" I grabbed my head, since I felt a pain from the demon. I knew he wouldn't leave me be fully, but I knew he wouldn't want to attempt to consume me immediately.

"Soul, are you okay," Justin said concerned. It reminded me of my mother a little.

"No. There's a demon inside me trying to consume me in madness. No one understands it. What the hell is wrong with me," I screamed, breathing heavily.

I saw Justin trying to tell me something, but I had blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was a short chapter, but I'm also posting Ch. 4 so click next NOW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets & Recovery

**So this is a short chapter too, but I hope you enjoy! I hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday the 11th. Anyways, happy reading! Please R & R!**

I saw the demon emerge from a pool of darkness from the reflection in the piano. For some reason, I couldn't stop playing to protect myself. The figure in black reappeared and pulled my away from the piano, but not from the room or nightmare. I couldn't see the figure still, but was grateful. I tried to leave the room, but the pool of darkness surrounded me, and started to rise. It had the feeling of blood, but was ebony black, like the small figure. I thought I was drowning in it as the demon laughed at me cruelly.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I saw Justin with Kid and Black Star by me. A woman walked by who had black hair and dark skin. Was I in the hospital? Wait; was there even a hospital in this place? It seemed as though I was petrified from my nightmare.

"Soul, what happened," Black Star asked.

"Could you give us a minute Black Star," asked Justin. Kid nodded and left with Black Star.

"Soul…"

I cut him off, "What's wrong with me, Justin,' I asked.

"Soul. If you're saying there's a demon inside your head, we need to perform an exorcism."

"What the fuck?"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, Soul. Just trying to lighten things up for a minute. Anyways, on a more serious note, we believe you have schizophrenia. You say you hear a voice in your head and it influences your behavior. This isn't the best thing to be treated by medication. This is due to the likelihood of instability, chemically speaking. This is truly something you need to sort out, but there are people here to help you."

I looked out the window to see Kid & Black Star laughing about something. I didn't know what about, but it made me smile.

"Hey Soul." I looked back at Justin. "It's time for breakfast." Was I really out for that long? I wonder if Kid and Black Star visited before with the others. I decided I didn't really have time to waste, so I got up, and left the hospital sector.

I met Black Star and Kid at our table and we just ate in silence until the girls came. I didn't know if Black Star and Kid were bothered by my insane behavior yesterday. I know they had to hear it through the walls, since I hear them constantly shouting at each other. I don't think they would be that bothered, considering insane is the norm in a mental institution.

"Soul, you okay," asked Black Star as he ate some bacon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired since I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"What happened last night," asked Liz. "We heard you screaming. It was pretty strange."

"We are in a mental institution, Liz. Strange is pretty normal around here, especially with us," said Kid cutting his pancakes into perfect pieces.

"Therapy is confidential. I don't know what any of you guys have," I lied.

I saw Maka look at me and grin; she knew I was lying. I was grateful for how much she helped me out, and only knowing her for a day. Kid looked at me and saw through my lies, about some people anyway.

"Come on, Soul," coaxed Liz and Black Star.

It reminded me of the demon so much, which is what I was trying to avoid. I saw Maka's eyes retreat since she felt sorry she couldn't say anything. She doesn't really talk a lot within the group. Thankfully, Tsubaki stepped for me.

"Guys; Soul shouldn't have to tell us what happened. He wouldn't be asking us what happened if we broke down. He might ask if we were okay, but not barrage for the details," Tsubaki said softly.

Kid nodded in agreement, since I had witnessed one of his incidents, but hadn't questioned his behavior at all. I grinned at the two of them, and then at Maka since I knew she would've said something.

I know I'm here to 'cure' myself, but I feel as though I'm supposed to help this group of people as well. I could aid Black Star in losing his fucking, ridiculous ego, help Kid with his OCD issues, and Tsubaki with her depression. But, I want to know what's wrong with Maka, and how can I help. Most of all, I want to fully understand what's wrong with me, and have Maka aid along the way.

There were just a few small problems. I don't know what could really be wrong with Maka, she barely talks to anyone, and there's a fucking demon still stuck in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you enojyed! Not too much to say.<strong>

**To my 1st reviewer: mAD aS ThE PhaNTom, thank you so much!**

**2nd & 3rd reviwer: animeandmangafangirl, I made up the parents' personalities & thanks for the compliment! :) **

**~Sab Out~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Art of the Past

**Hello! I'm able to update earlier than expected despite my massive workload. I was doing work nonstop yesterday for school, and it made me so happy to see reviews for this story. It amazes me to see how many people read this story and where you are from. Thank you so much! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done. It might be a week since it's pretty hectic for me. Please R & R!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, I kept up my therapy and made large improvements with my schizophrenia. I knew it wasn't gone, but it was more under control. I had also admitted to Justin the issues within my family. I explained how my father had always resented me, ever since I was little. I think parts of that stemmed from not being like my older brother, but that didn't really matter to me. Everyone else seemed to be making great strides with their illnesses as well.<p>

Black Star was toning his narcissistic personality disorder down, Kid wouldn't freak out as much, Liz was eating more, and Patty was calming down, but had a strange obsession with giraffes. Yeah, they ended up telling me at breakfast that one-day. The only one that I didn't see strides with was Maka.

I started hanging out with her more since we would always go to the music room. She would listen to me play different pieces, some original and others classical. We would talk afterward, but I never got to ask her about why she was here.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Maka and I were sitting around in my room, relaxing. I had made the place my home. There was a painting of a piano scattered throughout the walls, with music notes mixed into the deep red paint. She stared around the room, fascinated by my artwork.

"Soul, how did you do this," she asked mesmerized.

"I've always been able to do anything artistic, other than sing," I responded with a grin.

"For someone who can play the piano so incredible, you can't sing?"

"Nope, not at all. Maka?"

"Yeah, Soul?" She looked at me with her glistening, innocent green eyes.

"Why are you here? I mean in the mental institution. It doesn't bother me you're here in my room. I like the company."

"Well, you were the one who told me to come in." She simply smiled.

"Maka. Don't avoid the question," I said serious, but worried.

"What question?" She tried to hide her face by turning away and trying to walk out the door.

I grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes.

"Maka. Please. I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Because you've been helping me the past few weeks with my problem. And I don't know what could be wrong with you. You seem pretty flawless."

She was going to smile, but then sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. My parents decided to file for a divorce when I was really young, but since my mom didn't have the money to leave afterward, it continued. My dad said he wouldn't contribute any money to her, even though he cheated on her. I would see him with other women before they filed for a divorce. So the fighting got much worse. My dad began to drink heavily and beat me. My mother would just stay out until she knew he was gone. She used me to tell when my dad left. Why couldn't she just take me for those times to save me so much pain?"

She paused and sobbed. I pulled her into a hug, and she cried into my chest. I didn't know what to say, mainly because she wasn't even finished. I just patted her head and let her continue.

"So, as my parents continued fighting, I began to hide more. I felt as though anyone I talked to would either ignore me or yell at me. I don't like being alone; it makes me think no one cares I'm around. Since the mental pain was unbearable, I resorted to another source of pain. My parents finally got divorced, but since my dad was never around, I was in a state of constant anxiety. I ran away to come here because I knew I would get help from me people who care about my well being. Dr. Stein told me I had athazagoraphobia, which is a fancy term for fear of abandonment."

She stopped, got up from my chest, and pulled up her sleeve and I saw scars similar to mine over her arms. I ran my fingers over them, thinking of my time before the institution and the tortures I faced. She didn't seem to mind, so I just held onto her wrists.

"Maka, if you hate being alone, why are you in your own room? Why didn't they have you live with Tsubaki or something?"

"You know the room requirements, three people to a room, and they wanted me to get over this paranoia by staying in my own room."

"How's that going?"

"Better than when I got here." She smiled with her green eyes looking into mine.

"Look I don't want this to sound weird, but if you ever feel like you're freaking out when you're alone, don't be afraid to come here."

"Thanks, Soul. You're the best." She hugged me tight, and I ran my hands along her back.

"Hey Maka."

"Yeah Soul?" She looked up at me with her signature smile.

I grinned at her, "I think it's time I tell you about myself and why I'm here." Her eyes got large, and she simply nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I grinned at her and she sat across from me.

"Maka, do you recognize the last name Evans?"

"Yeah, they're the music family here in Death City. They like to keep things quiet about their family though from what I hear."

"Well, you'll hear those things because I'm Soul Evans."

She looked at me with shock at first, but that faded quickly. She made a look that made it seem like she should've known from my piano playing.

"Okay." I started, but took a deep breath to continue. "As you know, my family is famous for music. My parents and I live in a mansion because we're rich, but I never liked that lifestyle. My parents never really liked me that much, but my mom was much better at pretending that she cared for me. My father on the other hand despised me. He's always resented me and beat me constantly."

"Why wouldn't your mom do anything about that? It's terrible that she wouldn't help her son."

"She always sided with my father. Maka, you can't forget that the public didn't know this. My dad made it seem like we were family from all the parties we would have, and I would play the piano. Anyways, the demon started to appear and fuck everything up. He would cause me to scream terrible things whenever my parents were around. The day before I came, I was playing the piano when he came and caused me to yell at my mom when she was trying to help. I ran upstairs and did something I've done for years. My father would always beat me, so I would cut my wrists and arms to make him stop faster. The sight of blood that he thought he caused would make him stop."

I pulled up my jacket sleeves and showed Maka the scars along my arms. It reminded me of notches in wood when someone was lost at sea. She rubbed her fingers along my broken skin, but it felt good. I didn't really know what else to say.

"Hey Soul?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah? What's up, Maka?"

"Could you teach me to play the piano?"

"It'll take some time, but sure let's get started now."

We walked to the music room silently and we both sat on the bench in front of the piano.

"Okay, so put your hand here," I told her. I pointed to the middle C key, but she just didn't know what to do. I laughed silently and put my hand on top of hers, guiding it to the right white key.

"Thanks, Soul," she said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine. Do you think Black Star would be able to play the piano?" She laughed and I looked at her big, green eyes, smiling.

"Alright Maka. The white keys are naturals, and the black keys are sharps and flats."

She nodded. For the rest of afternoon, I taught Maka the major scales and chords. She wasn't very good, but I knew she would improve. If I was able to become a better person because of her, she could definitely learn to play the piano. Just look at what she's been able to do so far.

We met up with the group for dinner and had a great time. It was one of the few early nights where Maka was really engaged with the conversations we were having. I simply smiled at her when she looked over at me.

"Hey Soul, where were you before dinner," asked Black Star.

"I was just walking around. I didn't feel like staying in my room," I said coolly.

"Okay, that makes sense. We looked for you in your room and by the gym, but didn't see you," Kid added.

"Yeah, I was walking around the music and art room. I think I may paint something new on my walls." I really was good at convincing them I was doing something else. They didn't know I played the piano yet. There would probably be a better time to tell them and show them. For now, it was just between Maka and myself. And I liked it that way.

Before I went back to my room for therapy, I saw Maka again. Therapy was much later than it used to be, but I was fine with it.

"Hey, thank you so much," I told her.

"Why's that," she asked.

"You've been helping me so much since I've got here. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't be doing this well."

I saw her blush a little, which made me grin.

"Thank you, Soul."

"Why thank me?"

"Because you gave me a reason to believe I can be myself for everyone."

"What reason is that?"

"You. Good night, Soul."

"Good night, Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope you enjoyed! Again I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but in Chapter 7 or 8, you guys will probably get mad at me. I'm mad myself, but it makes for a more interesting story.<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	6. Chapter 6: Melodic Truth

**Ok, so this is a brief chapter, but next chapter will be long! I just have to find time to write it.. Just don't hate me in the next chapter. Something will happen that will make you go NOOOOO! Sorry for any grammatical errors and the wait. Hope you enjoy! Please R & R! **

The next week, I was sitting in therapy with Justin. Progress was being made. The demon would only appear during extremely stressful situations. I ran my hands along my bed frame as Justin started to ask me some questions. I looked up from my daze. I couldn't stop thinking about Maka. Her greens eyes could be found anywhere I looked.

"Soul," Justin asked.

"Yeah, Justin," I asked seriously.

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out lately. Has the demon been giving you any trouble? Have you told your friends about your condition?"

He left some space between each question, and I felt as though he asked each slower. Did he really think I wasn't paying attention? I'm not that simple minded that I would grow a shorter attention span through therapy.

"I'm fine, I promise. I haven't told them yet. They haven't really asked about it, but I know I'll tell them within the week."

I was just looking for the right time. It seems like something everyone would say in this situation, but I looked up at the right time to see Maka that first day.

"Okay. Do they know you can play the piano either?"

"No." I said curtly. I looked away from Justin.

"Can I ask why you're so afraid to show them? You seem to be pretty open with them and myself."

"Well, people usually don't like the way I play, so I try to avoid playing around people. The first day I was here they told me they heard a weird song coming from the music room. I was playing that day as you know."

"Soul, this may seem childish, but if they knew it was you, maybe they would understand the tone of your compositions. You say you don't like to play in front of people. But what about Maka?"

He seemed to linger that last part. I looked at him as I spoke. I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything. I didn't really think it was his place to ask about Maka and myself, but he is my therapist. What can you do?

"She's different. She saw me play in the beginning, so there was no purpose to hide it from her. Also, she likes the way I play these dark, somber pieces. I actually started teaching her how to play," I said almost shyly.

"Oh really? When have you been teaching her," he asked interested.

I looked over at the clock and jumped a little. "Oh shit, I have to meet her now."

"It's okay, Soul. We can continue tomorrow. Have fun teaching her." He grinned and I nodded at him. I bolted out the door and down the hall

I saw Maka sitting alone at the piano, humming something softly. I saw as she tried to match the notes with her voice. It wasn't terrible, but I knew I should go over and help her.

I walked quietly to the piano and tapped her on the shoulder. She suppressed a scream, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. She hit me in the arm, but it didn't hurt. Her eyes had a glow of fury and her face was a little pink.

"Not cool, Soul," she said frustrated. "Why are you late?"

"Therapy took a little long. I kept getting distracted."

"By what?" Her green eyes looked at me with curiosity and concern.

"A new piece," I lied, but she didn't suspect anything. "And what were you working on?"

"Nothing that pertains to you."

"Maka, I'm teaching you how to play the piano. Come on."

"No. You'll see. At some point," she teased.

I pulled on one of her pigtails. "Come on, Maka."

"Drop it or you won't get to know at all," she said slyly. She was trying to mess with me now. I sighed and grinned at her. I sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Okay, what are we doing today, Maka?"

"Soul," asked a familiar voice.

I didn't want to turn my head, but I did to see Black Star standing in the hallway.

"Yeah? What's up, Black Star," I asked.

"Do you play the piano?"

Before I could answer the question, Kid and the others walked in wondering why Black Star was just standing in the middle of the hall.

"Soul, do you play the piano," Black Star repeated again.

This was my chance to tell them, or better yet show them. I turned my back to them, and Maka got up. She could tell I was going to play.

I played a new song that was softer than my others, but was still dark. It kind of came into my mind as I sat with Maka last week. We had been through so much pain, but we were making it through. I didn't want to see their reactions when I finished. I didn't dare turn around. A few seconds later, I couldn't resist so I turned slowly to see them all staring at me. I looked over and saw Maka smiling at me, as she always did. Little did she know; the song was about her. Now I just needed to hear their reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I will try &amp; upload ASAP. I know how I want the next few chapters to be, but I just need to write them in full length. Planning something else for another Soul Eater fanfiction, will give more details in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoyed! Again, please R &amp; R!<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	7. Chapter 7: Creepers & Connections

**So I had another snow day and when I wasn't shoveling or watching Code Geass or studying, I was writing for you. Don't hate me in this chapter. I'll redeem myself in the next 2 chapters. You'll see what I mean. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I forgot to mention my story got accepted to a community! Forgot to put that in the last chapter. Please R & R!**

They continued to stare at me, and I couldn't read their expressions. The suspense began to eat away at me. I felt my hand tighten into fist, but not because I wanted to hit them. It's because I have a small amount of patience.

"So, what did you guys think," I asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, it's something. I mean it's something we didn't expect from you. It's something that will take time to get used to, but I liked this piece," Kid explained.

"You're not lying? People usually hate the way I play the piano. It's okay if you don't," I said coolly.

It was the truth though. Why should I get mad at them for having an opinion? When I thought more about this coincidence, I think Justin had something to do with it. I told him I was going to teach Maka, and my therapy was done. Therapists really are clever.

"No, man. Why would we lie to you? Kid's right; it's bizarre, but cool," Black Star smiled.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty all nodded with smiles. I looked over to see Maka smiling too. When I thought about it, everyone's eyes have a spark, but Maka's is different from anything I've ever seen. If she weren't here, I probably wouldn't have decided what I was going to do next.

"Guys, I have schizophrenia. I feel like I should tell you that. Piano is one way to help me deal with it. The other reason I play is because my last name is Evans," I said.

"So is that why you were screaming that one night? Was it eating at you," Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I have a demon inside my head."

"What does it look like," Liz asked.

When I thought about it, I never told anyone that. He was so vivid in my mind. I got up off the piano bench and took a deep breath.

"Okay, field trip to the art room guys," I said leading them.

I knew Maka would be more excited and curious than the others. She's seen my artwork and appreciated it. I mean the others have been in my room and vice versa, but they didn't really pay attention to it.

They followed me to the next room. No one was in there. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a simple pencil. I sat down on a stool, thinking of where to start.

I pressed the pencil on the paper and started on his shoes. They were dress shoes that were only black. I drew his skinny legs and progressed to impish figure. The only abnormal part about him other than the fact he was a demon wearing a suit, was his abnormally large head. It was large with pointy ears, a long proboscis, and two little horns coming out of his head.

I grabbed some colored pencils to finish him off. Everyone just stared at me, not as the paper as I worked. The demon was red with two pale yellow dots as his pupil, not his iris.

I finished and showed them what this monster looked like.

"Whoa, Soul. That's so fucking creepy," said Black Star. Everyone looked at him with their eyes narrowed. Leave it to Black Star to tell the truth in the best way possible.

"Yeah ... You have no idea what it's like when he can show up out of nowhere. It's pretty bad," I explained.

"How do you deal with it," asked Liz.

"It's one of those things that you've dealt with for so long, it doesn't seem as strange anymore."

They nodded and we decided to go back to our rooms. Maka and I were the last ones to get to our doors.

"Hey," Maka said softly.

I turned my head, "what's up Maka?"

"That was pretty great of you to admit to them why you're here."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

She nodded, "Good night, Soul."

"Night Maka."

The next morning, we all went to breakfast and sat at our usual table. Kid and Black Star were arguing over something stupid, while Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were discussing something that didn't appeal to me. I was talking with Maka about the next time we would meet for piano lessons when Justin walked up. He was with a tall guy who wasn't much older than Maka and I. He was blonde hair with blue-green eyes. He looked dazed and was looking down at his side.

"Hey Justin, what's up," I asked.

"Hey, Soul. I want you to meet Hiro. He's another patient who has schizophrenia, but doesn't have it as under control as you," Justin explained.

"Oh, hey man."

"Do you want to hear Excalibur's tale? It dates back to the 12th century," he asked me.

He was almost like a young child. He seemed so innocent and carefree, but that was the effect of his schizophrenia. How would he act if this Excalibur character weren't in his mind?

I heard Maka laughing and talking with Hiro. I turned my head and watched him. He kept his eyes to his side. I guess Excalibur was so vivid, he saw him outside of his mind all the time. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was done eating and wanted to go take a nap. I nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap. Meet after dinner for lessons," I asked her.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah. See you later, Soul."

I went back to my room and just stared at the ceiling. It was the only bare aspect of my room. My walls were coated in deep red paint with my piano design. I also added black squares on the walls to created a checkerboard pattern. I had papers and pencils on my desk and clothes in the closet.

I looked at my leather jacket on the back of the chair. My yellow jacket got ruined when Black Star was being an ass in my room when trying to sign his name on my wall. I painted over it like any human being should. I wanted to keep thinking of another piano piece, but sleep took hold of me.

What felt like a few minutes later, was actually hours later. Someone was shaking my shoulder heavily.

"Soul," a voice screamed.

"What," I shouted back.

"You slept the entire day," Black Star said.

"What the hell? What time is it?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few."

I got up and fixed my hair since it was more disheveled than usual. I put my leather jacket back on and went to our table. I saw Maka sitting with the others, talking. I smiled at her and greet everyone.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey? We haven't seen you all day. Where have you been," Liz asked.

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"That's pretty dumb."

"Maybe you should've taken a nap."

Liz pouted and talked with Patty instead. I looked at Maka and grinned.

"So, what did you do today," I asked her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She was lying.

"Nothing? Come on, you've been talking to Hiro all day. I thought that you would be with Soul since we didn't see you. You're usually with him…" Black Star would've kept going, but Tsubaki kicked him under the table.

We ate in silence and then I walked to the music room alone. Maka decided to take a few minutes to herself before we start. I asked Justin to move therapy to later tonight, which he agreed to. I waited for more than a few minutes, but I didn't see her.

I turned around and decided to play myself. I played the piece I played the first day I was here. It sounded much cleaner, but darker. I felt some anger rise since Maka was never late for anything. I usually find her here earlier than me.

Justin walked in and sat down.

"Something wrong, Soul," he asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Well Soul, I'm no therapist… Oh wait yes I am. You should probably tell me."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. I got to go. I need to take Hiro back to his room. He gets kind of lost otherwise."

I nodded. Was he with Maka? I walked back to my room and decided to go to sleep. It would help me relax.

The next morning, I walked to breakfast and sat down. The group was extremely quiet, but I didn't want to say anything. They left as soon as they finished eating, and I was going to do the same. Maka tugged on my sleeve, and I sat back down.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute," she asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I'm sorry I skipped piano stuff yesterday. It's just…" She took a deep breath. I was starting to get concerned.

"Maka what is it?"

"I'm dating Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if this makes you mad. It's essential for the story. Anyways I plan to update President's Day. <strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Normal

**So I had no school yesterday & I finished writing today. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! Hope you enjoy! :) Don't know when I'll update next since I have a AP US History paper to write & that has higher priority right now. Ok, story time!**

I felt my chest tightening and getting heavy at what Maka had just told me. How the fuck? No, why the hell was she dating him. They just met, and I've known Maka for weeks. We've shared so much and helped each other. What the fuck was so great about Hiro?

"Soul, are you okay," she asked.

I felt like I couldn't look into her eyes. It would bring me too much pain, but I still did.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really happy for you," I said without cracking. I smiled gently to make it seem like I wasn't trying too hard to lie.

"Okay. See you later for dinner and piano?"

"Yeah."

She grinned at me and left the dining hall. I got up slowly and walked to my room.

That's why the others were being so quiet. Maka had told them probably before I got there. I wanted to knock on Black Star's door to ask them, but I knew that would be weird. They knew I liked Maka, or at least I think they know. I shouldn't dwell on this so much.

I sighed and turned to go to the art room. I figured I could paint something new on the walls. I grabbed black, blue, and white paints and some brushes. Blue and deep red don't mix well, but it doesn't matter. Art can be whatever I want it to be. I was about to leave when I saw a drawing on the wall. It was called Melodic Truth. I looked to see that the artist simply signed their initials in a red pen.

"M.A." I whispered softly. I smiled at the simplicity of the whole thing.

I looked closely at the picture. There was a figure at the piano wearing a black jacket and other figures standing far away from the musician. The drawing wasn't colored, but that wasn't the problem. Maka didn't draw herself being entranced by the music, beside me. I couldn't stand thinking about Maka any longer and I went back to my room quickly.

I stared at my walls and decided to paint dim candles around the distorted piano. The black was done since I finished the candles holders. I needed to paint the flames various shades of blue. There was a pale blue in the flames' centers while a more natural shade enveloped the outside, giving it the flame shape. The candles looked old and used, but were still pure white.

"All done," I said to myself.

_"Oh Soul. You fool. You forgot about me," _said a figure I never wanted to hear from again.

"What the hell do you want," I asked angrily.

_"Don't you remember what I told you? I said I would come back. You need me now more than ever. Defy these people who are weaker than you. Show them you are superior." _

I felt a large pain in my head and screamed. This was the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Leave me alone you fucking demon," I said hushed.

_"Why do you lie to yourself, Soul? You know the worst pain you felt was from that girl. She basically told you that you don't have the power to do anything." _

I know he's in my thoughts, but what the fuck? This demon really made no sense. He simply laughed at my pain and confusion as the pang in my head felt worse. I tried to suppress my scream, but couldn't.

I heard a bang on the door and a loud voice I could assume to be Black Star. I couldn't distinguish what was reality and what the demon was creating. I was breathing fast and heavy, trying to relax. I heard other voices and the door opening, but the demon had devoured me in blackness. This time the black figure wasn't there to save me.

I awoke in the hospital wing with everyone surrounding me; everyone except Maka. I felt a small pang in my head. He was finally settling down for now.

"Hey Soul, what happened," Kid asked.

"The demon came back," I said, holding my head from the pain.

"Why," Tsubaki asked.

Everyone looked at her. She actually had a point. The demon was faded for a long time. Why now?

"Come on, Tsubaki. That's such a…" Liz started, but got cut off by me.

"Actually, I think I know why. Before I came here, the demon said he would return when I thought everything was normal, or okay."

"Are you really that upset over…" Kid hit Black Star before he could continue.

"Liz? Patty? Tsubaki? Could you give us a minute," Kid asked.

They all nodded and left saying they had to do something as well. When the door closed, Black Star asked his question again.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really that upset over Maka and Hiro?"

"Look, I'm happy for Maka. It took me by surprise, but I'm not upset over it."

"You don't have to lie to us, Soul," Kid said concerned.

"I'm not lying. Right now I just need to sort through this demon issue myself. I feel like anyone would just interfere," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Black Star asked offended.

"It means he doesn't want us to get involved. Soul came to fix his problem and that's what he going to do. Sometimes you're really stupid, Black Star," Black Star clarified.

I smiled at him and watched as they walked out the door. I looked over to the clock to see it was time for therapy. I was painting around noon, finished at 2, and then had the fucking demon to deal with.

I walked back to my room to see Justin there with some food. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Justin looked up at me and pushed the food towards me.

"What's wrong, Soul? I heard you had some trouble with the demon earlier," he said plainly.

"He came back. He said he would come back when I thought everything was normal," I said.

"What's not normal right now?"

"I don't really know. Everything really has seemed fine to me lately."

"Soul. I'm your therapist. Unlike your friends, I always know when you're lying. Something is upsetting you. Your friends told me you haven't been around for the past two days. What's happened since then?"

"Fine. Maka and Hiro. It bothers me that Maka…" I stopped.

The pain from my head returned even worse. I was down on my knees, holding my head in agony. I screamed and breathed heavily again like earlier.

"Soul, are you okay," Justin asked.

"Get away. I need to conquer this myself right now," I told him.

I felt my body being consumed by the black, blood-like substance and I knew the black figure wouldn't save me again.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Maka, rushing to my side.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sab Out~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Discernment

**Ok, so this is my last upload until I do this history paper. I plan to finish this history paper my Sunday, the 23rd. I'll try to write inbetween then, but the next chapter is gonna be pretty brief anyway. Please R & R! :)**

I opened my eyes to see the Black Room. The jazz record was skipping in the same spot again. Why couldn't my mind fix something so easy? It made no sense, like whenever the demon talked to me.

I looked at the large grand piano and turned away. I didn't want to play right now, it was reminding me too much of Maka. She was in my thoughts too much, and it needed to stop. I wanted to sit down and listen to the jazz, but my legs were moving towards the piano.

"What the fuck," I asked to the empty room.

In response the devil laughed. _"Oh, Soul. You understand nothing because you're weak."_

I tried to resist against my legs, but it wasn't working. I sat down at the piano and began playing a classical piece I hated so much. My parents loved it though. If the demon wants me to defy everyone, why is he having me behave the way my parents wanted?

I played the same piece again and again for two hours. I looked at the clock on the wall, so I knew. My fingers began to ache and my arms began to feel heavy.

_"Will this be your last performance, Soul? Before you hand yourself to me?"_

"No I won't do it. You'll never take me."

_"Think what you want. Oh, Soul no one is forcing you to play now, but if you stop. You'll die."_

I almost paused from shock, but I instead switched the tune to something slow. I could tell the demon was angry with this. He never said I had to play the same song. I'm still playing the piano without stopping, or making a mistake. Him and my father were a lot a like when I thought about it.

They both hated my style of piano playing. They also wanted me to be an impossible version of someone who wasn't even me. They couldn't accept that I was my own person and not their image. I feel like there was only one person who truly understood this feeling, and that was Maka.

I wish she were here. The black blood-like substances began to rise from under the piano, but I couldn't move. It wasn't because of the death threat, but because I had no control over my legs. It was rising faster and I felt myself losing my sanity little by little.

It rose above my fingers, but I could feel my fingers fighting against the blood to keep playing. I wanted to scream for help, but no one would come. It was too late since I was swallowed by the darkness and felt as though I had lost my mind.

I felt myself being pulled up by what seemed to be a thin thread. I heard a voice screaming my name. It sounded gentle, but concerned. I saw a glow envelop around me and the black faded away. I was standing back in the Black Room with the black figure. She had saved me.

"Everything will be okay, Soul," said the figure sweetly.

I saw how the figure was dressed in a black dress, not just cloak. I wanted to pull down the cloak covering her face to see whom this savior was, but I was afraid my mind was playing tricks on me.

I didn't have to time to even try because I felt myself being pulled back towards reality. I slowly opened my eyes to see Maka at my side again. I looked up at her since I was still on the ground and faintly smiled.

She sighed with relief and grinned at me. She pulled me up and sat on my bed with me. She was so perfect, but I couldn't tell her. What would she say if I told her that since she's dating Hiro?

"Hey Soul," Maka asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, Maka?"

"What happened?"

I sighed, "The demon came back, worse than before. He told me before I came here that he would come when I thought everything was normal."

"What's not normal right now?"

"I don't really know," I lied. I hated lying to Maka, but right now it was necessary.

"Soul. I've realized that something's off, but I don't know. What I do know is that everything will be okay."

I widened my eyes and looked up at her. Could it be? Was she the black figure from the Black Room? She looked at me perplexed and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just before I woke up, a voice told me the exact same thing. Actually it was a figure, but I couldn't see her face."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. She also saved me from myself."

Maka snapped her head up and looked at me wide-eyed. She looked so beautiful with her perfect, green eyes. I felt myself lean closer to her, as if on instinct. It looked as though Maka was moving closer to me too. Maybe I was imagining that.

I realized that I wasn't hallucinating because I felt Maka's hand inch closer to mine, and her body lean forward. I moved closer to her, when there was a bang on the door.

"Yo, Soul. You doing anything right now," asked Black Star.

"No, but give me a minute," I said.

Why the fuck does Black Star have to ruin everything?

"I should be getting back to my room. I have to get up early to eat with Hiro."

Was Maka really serious? I hated myself for what I said next, but it was necessary.

"Look Maka, we can't be hanging out like this anymore. You have a boyfriend, and…" I trailed off.

She knew what I was implying by what just happened and I saw her nod and leave.

After she left, I slammed my fists against the wall and cursed myself for telling her that.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think below. I hate leaving you guys in suspense for a long time. Thank you for the great compliments in the reviews! :) It makes me so happy to see these reviews after I finish long nights worth of homework. <strong>

**I just finished Code Geass yesterday. IT WAS SO AMAZING! If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. That, Kill la Kill, Shingeki No Kyojin, & Angel Beats are really great. Soul Eater is still so amazing! I convinced a friend to watch it, and he loved it. In response, he gave me a list of 20 animes to watch.. Any way, I feel like I'm going on too much so...**

**~Sab Out~**


	10. Chapter 10: Blunt, But Obvious

**So sorry I haven't been updating, but I'M BACK! Writing my history paper tomorrow since I can focus better on a Saturday. I would've updated earlier today, but I had school and writer's block. I also started reteaching one of my friends how to play the piano today. :) Anyways please R & R! Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next few will be long and emotional. **

For the next few days, I was in complete misery. Why did I have to say that to her? Maybe I could tell her it was the demon. No. Just get over it and hang out with the others.

We were sitting at breakfast and I barely touched my food. I was still talking with the others, but they sensed something was wrong. Tsubaki and Liz looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong," I asked them confused.

"Soul," Tsubaki sighed. "We know you're still upset about Maka and Hiro. Why do you keep trying to hide it?"

I looked at Tsubaki with surprise. It wasn't because of what she said, but how she actually said it to everyone.

"Yeah, Soul. We're not saying you should do something about the situation, but acknowledge and understand it," Liz said, snapping me from Tsubaki.

I sighed, "Guys, you need to relax. Maka can do as she pleases."

"That's not what it seemed like a few nights ago, Soul," Black Star interjected.

"What's he talking about," Kid asked cautiously.

The others looked at me with great concern, thinking I had done something stupid. People were really starting to suspect the worse from me. Fucking demon.

"I had therapy last night and the demon came back. Before I fainted, I saw Maka. Then when I woke up, I told her we shouldn't hang out anymore because she has a boyfriend."

"Why did you tell her that," Liz asked.

"Because Maka and I have been really close, so I don't want her, Hiro, or myself getting the wrong idea about anything."

"Are you not telling us something, Soul," Kid asked worried.

Before I could answer, Maka had walked up to us. Her eyes looked dull, and tired. She greeted everyone and then looked at me. The others just looked at their breakfast and actually ate. I moved my eyes slowly to meet hers.

"Hey, Soul," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure."

The group gave me a look that said don't do this, Soul. I ignored the look and followed Maka to her room.

She sat down on her bed, and sighed. I knew she was hiding something, but didn't want to say that directly. Her eyes didn't have the same luster, which meant something was truly bothering her.

"So, uh…"

"Soul," she said stifling a sob.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. I turned her head towards me to see tears streaming down her face.

"Maka. What's wrong," I asked worried.

"Hiro and I broke up."

"Why? You two were so happy."

"He tried to force me to do things I'm not ready for. He said it was because of Excalibur, but I don't know. I just didn't want to be put in that situation again, so I broke up with him."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last week. I'm sorry you had to see Hiro and I together. It must've made you so upset not to hang out like we usually did. I'm sorry, Soul."

"Maka. It's okay. Relax. Everything is going to be okay," I whispered.

She looked at me and tilted her head slightly. I felt my other hand move towards her hand as I turned to face her. I felt my body move in closer and the space between us was less and less. I felt as though I was breathing her air and then closed the gap. I pressed my lips against hers gently, at first. She didn't move away, she actually moved closer to me as my tongue tried to push through her lips.'

I pulled away gently and sighed. I rubbed my hand within her hand. She looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Look Maka. You just broke up with Hiro."

"It's okay. This feels right, Soul."

"Maka, I feel like this is rebound, not right. It's just too soon. I'm sorry Maka," I said walking out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would make it up to you, for now. No more Hiro! Gonna try &amp; update Monday, February 24 if possible. Just wanted to say another thank you to these reviews. They're really great &amp; inspire me to give you guys the best story I can. It really does amaze me how many people from around the world read this story. :) Alright. It's late &amp; I have to write a massive history paper tomorrow! Please R &amp; R! :)<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	11. Chapter 11: Symphony of Emotions

**I'M BACK! Not done with my history paper, but finished 90% of it. The hard work is done. Just citations and works cited stuff. Anyways I have this amazing chapter I need to share with you & hopefully you'll leave a review. In the last chapter, I'm going to tell you my new idea for a Soul & Maka fanfic & would love some imput. **

What the hell was wrong with me?

I just walked to my room and groaned. Why do I keep doing this to myself? I wanted to just punch the wall, no matter what Kid would tell me. Black Star would probably try to prove that he could punch a larger hole in the wall.

I just sighed and dug my face deep into my pillow. I wanted to be in the dark right now, but there was a knock on my door.

"Soul," Justin asked, just opening the door.

"What is it," I asked angrily. He is my therapist. There isn't much purpose in hiding anything.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said lifting myself up and sitting against the wall.

Justin took his usual seat at my desk and asked what was wrong.

I sighed and curled my hands into fists.

"Everything."

"What's everything? People? Music? The demon?"

"Yeah, actually," I said easing my hands and looking up in disbelief.

"Alright. Let's start with the demon."

"He came back during therapy…" Justin cut me off.

"Right, I remember that. Maka came in and told me that you needed to take care of this on your own. She stayed by your side the entire time though. How ironic. Hiro came looking for her, but I told him she was busy with something. She really does care for you."

I nodded. Maka stayed with me over Hiro? Or is Justin making this up to keep me at ease? I really saw both sides happening, so I didn't ask.

"Well, since we've started on this; let's discuss people. How's the group?"

"Everyone's getting better. I don't see as many 'moments' with them. I just feel like I'm not getting better."

"Why is that, Soul?"

"The demon keeps coming back. Earlier, it would never come back."

"If I may make an observation. You aren't as productive as you used to be. Maybe that's a factor. But question is; why aren't you doing much?"

"Maka," I whispered.

Justin didn't hear my response, but continued anyway. "This brings me to my third question. Music. There's a night where we let the patients perform any talent they have. I figured playing the piano again could help clear your mind."

"Sure. How did you know I haven't been playing?"

"I would be able to hear it. With the way you play Soul, everyone can hear you. Although I occasionally heard it, but I knew it wasn't you. It was too angelic and serene."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, sorry Soul."

"It's fine. When's this event?"

"It's in two days," he said bluntly.

"How long has this event been planned?"

"A couple weeks."

"You're just telling me now," I asked a little agitated.

"I'm only a therapist. There's a lot of information to memorize. Can't always remember everything, Soul. You'll be fine."

He got up and walked out the door, leaving me to do as I pleased. I went to my desk and grabbed some staff paper. I wanted to write this out instead of just improvising. This song would have more purpose than the others.

Justin had told me earlier in the day that you should dress for the occasion. I stared at myself in the mirror. I wore my signature leather jacket with nice khaki pants. I walked out the door to see the others weren't outside.

I had heard some of them had acts, but I had no idea what they were doing. I wonder if Maka was doing anything. We hadn't really talked a lot, but we had starting to hang out again. It felt good to be near her again.

I continued down the hall and saw how the gym was converted into a stage with curtains. It reminded me of a concert hall in a strange way, but I still grinned. I saw Black Star wave me over to where the performers were.

"What's up," I asked holding my sheet music in my arms.

"You ready to watch me dominate the stage, Soul," asked Black Star.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother asking questions."

"I'm just kidding, Soul. Slightly, anyway."

I just shook my head and saw several patients and staff members gather in the seats. I even saw the founder of the institution, Dr. Stein standing in the back of the room.

I sat down with Kid and the others as we waited to perform. I didn't see Maka anywhere, which was disappointing. I hope she'll come before any of us perform.

Ox Ford tried to show off by answering as many questions to academic subjects without fault, which was rather annoying. Maka would've made a comment about it, the others just looked bored. Kim and Jacqueline showed everyone some magic tricks. They were predictable, but still interesting. I watched as Black Star and Kid got on the stage for their act.

I kid you not when I say how bothered everyone was by Black Star. He was demonstrating how to beat someone up. That poor kid was Kid and it was extremely hard not to laugh. I just saw Liz look furiously at Black Star.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki then got up to break up the actual fight between the two, and got ready to perform. I didn't pay attention to them since I saw Maka walk in and sit down. I also didn't get to see them since I had to watch Kid and Black Star to make sure they didn't pulverize each other.

Kid shook my shoulder telling me it was time to perform. I got up calmly and proceeded to the stage where there was now a piano. I guess I was the last act. I sat down at the piano, propped up my music, and took a deep breath. I started light and high. It sounded almost too tranquil, but this piece truly told a story. It progressed, getting a little faster and more complex. It evolved into a mess of accidentals and naturals; mixed with sixteenth notes, triplets on triplets, and chromatic drops. I paused and started to move out of the murky area, making it back to a peaceful tone.

As I played the last chord slowly, I opened my eyes. I tend to play with my eyes closed. I forgot that I was performing in front of a crowd who had never heard me, but I didn't care what they thought. I heard a small clap from the back and knew it was Maka. I saw the rest of my group join in and Justin nodding his head with a smile. The crowd clapped and smiled. I bowed and retreated back to the dorms with the group.

We all hung in my room since the others complained their rooms were too messy. I sat on my bed with Maka who was fighting off sleep. Kid had Liz help him with his bruises while Patty laughed at the whole ordeal. Black Star wouldn't apologize, but Tsubaki kept trying to coax him into it. I laughed and felt Maka's head hit my shoulder.

"All right we're gonna go," Kid said having Black Star help him through the door into their room. Liz and Patty got up from the desk and said good night. Tsubaki smiled at me and said goodbye. They really were great friends. I don't think I could have made it through without them.

Maka propped her head to see everyone gone. She turned her body to face me and tried to keep her head up. She knew it was late, so she didn't ask why they were gone. She tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey Soul," she asked sleepily.

"Yeah Maka," I asked looking into her mysterious green eyes.

"I loved the song you played tonight. It was like you were telling a story through the melody."

I grinned at her, tipping her chin up to see her eyes. "Maka. I wrote that song for you. It's about our time here."

"Really? Why did you write it, Soul?"

"Because I've been writing songs about you since we met. I can't stop thinking about you Maka. I see your green eyes everywhere and they help me whenever I'm unsure. Maka, I want to be with you so much. When you were with Hiro, I couldn't stand it. I tried to let it go, but there's no way I could forget you. You've changed me so much. I really like you Maka."

She held onto every word I said; her eyes looking deep into mine. I didn't bother to wait for a response. I placed my hand under her chin and moved my head closer to her until our lips met. I kissed her slowly and pushed my tongue through. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved my hands to her waist.

We just sat there for a few minutes before she pulled away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Soul," she said through a yawn.

"Yeah," I asked yawning too.

"I like you a lot too."

I smirked. "Maka, if you had to point that out, it's not cool."

She laughed softly and yawned again.

"Hey, Soul. Could I stay here the night?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I don't feel like walking back to my room."

I laughed and picked her up in my arms. I opened my door quietly and moved across the floor slowly. I opened her door and set her down on her bed. I was going to leave when Maka called my name.

"Hey, Soul. Could you stay with me?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute. I'll be right back."

I walked back across the hall to get changed. There was no way I was sleeping in khakis and a leather jacket.

I went back to Maka's room and saw her in bed. I grinned as she tried to stay awake for me.

I got in the bed, turned off the light, and wrapped my arms around her. I sighed and rested my head on a pillow.

"Night, Soul," she whispered.

"Good night, Maka," I whispered back. I felt her hand grip mine and heard her breathe softly before sleep took over.

* * *

><p><strong>SO EVENTFUL! Anyways I'm gonna go write part of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed &amp; don't forget to review with any comments or feedback you have. :)<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	12. Chapter 12: Underground Safety

**I am back again! Sorry for the massive wait. I know how 4 days feels like forever. I've had so much work to do for school and band since we're marching for the St. Patrick's Day Parade. I've been watching anime too. Durarara! is amazing! Check it out! Anyway, I have to finish this history paper tomorrow. Updating is more important right now. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R!**

I woke up the next morning with my arms around Maka. She was faced towards me with her head on my chest. Her hair was still out of her pigtails and it looked nice. It made her look her own age. The pigtails made her look too young, but it was her thing. I never said anything about it and moved my hands up to her cheeks.

She gently opened her green eyes and smiled. I grinned back at her and pressed my lips against her forehead softly. I felt her hands move up my back to place them around my neck.

"Morning," I whispered softly in her ear.

She giggled and I felt her cheeks warm. "Morning."

I couldn't resist her. She was perfect. Her eyes were jewels and her smile made me happy. Anything Maka said now would just make me smile. She was special.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She smelled sweet and her lips were soft. I pulled away and we both laughed.

"Hey, I should probably get going. We should go to breakfast," I explained.

She nodded and I got out of her bed. I grinned at her before walking across the hall to my room. I got changed fast and walked to the dining hall.

I saw everyone sitting at the table, talking and eating. I sat down with a plate to see that Maka hadn't come to breakfast yet. I shrugged and just ate and talked with everyone else.

"Hey. Are you Soul," asked a guy I had never seen before. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was really tall. I stared at him for a second debating whether to tell him who I was.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"This girl Maka is looking for you. She sent me to come get you. She said it was really important."

"Why couldn't Maka come get me herself?"

"I don't know," he said quickly.

Something didn't seem right. Maka would always come find me if something was wrong. Most of the others weren't paying attention to this guy, but Kid was.

I looked over at him and he nodded. I nodded my head in response and then got up. I followed the guy out of the dining hall, past the rooms, and down a set of stairs. Something really wasn't right. I hope Kid was close behind, ready to help me.

Soon, we reached a guy sitting in a chair, just laughing to himself. It was suppressed, but still maniacal. His eyes met mine and they were red. This red was a disturbing shade. It looked as though blood had filled his irises and he had a third eye painting in the middle of his forehead. This guy was strange.

"Where's Maka," I asked tersely.

"Oh come on. There's no fun in telling you that," he said.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Maka?"

"I am Asura. As for Maka, she's mine."

"What do you mean she's yours?"

"Your time with her is over."

I couldn't take that. Who the fuck was this guy to judge anything? I don't believe him at all.

"Where is she," I repeated slowly.

"You just don't get it. Do you? She is mine. You will never see her again. If you don't leave soon or just accept it, things will be bad for you, Soul."

"That's what I was going to say to you," I said charging towards him.

I raised my fist to punch him, but I felt a sharp jab in my side. When Asura pulled away, I saw blood flowing out of my side. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. As I thought it couldn't be worse, my head started to pound drastically. I felt the demon take over and Asura just laughed at me.

I saw black blood come into my vision. There was no sign of Kid and I felt like this was the end. The demon may have won. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Maka scream my name. It wasn't enough hope to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Nygus, Black Star, and Kid around me. I saw IVs attached to me and knew I was in the hospital. I had made it through the madness that was exerted when I was around Asura. I sighed with relief, but I still felt weak.<p>

"Hey Soul, what happened," Black Star asked.

"Kid, why didn't you tell him," I asked.

"I don't know myself. I saw Maka tied up and saved her. I told her you were up ahead and she took off. I ran to tell the others that you were in trouble. That was a bad idea on my part," he explained.

"Soul. I need to know what happened for the police. They're taking Asura to prison, along with his assistances," Nygus explained.

I told her everything and she left to go tell the officer outside. Black Star and Kid left to go tell everyone what happened, and that I was okay. As they were leaving, Dr. Stein, the founder of the institution came in.

He looked like a scientist with the white lab coat. He was an interesting guy with that bolt sticking out of his head, but I didn't mind.

"Hey Soul," he said plainly.

"Hey Dr. Stein. You need something," I asked.

"Yes, actually. I need you to hold still. Nygus doesn't know how to do stitches as well as I do, so I need to finish patching you up."

"Okay. Is it okay if I see Maka?"

"After I patch you up I'll let her in. She's wanted to see, but couldn't bring herself to it. She said she felt bad, but I told her it was fine. I'll have her come in when I finish."

I nodded and let Dr. Stein get to work. I could tell by the stitching over his jacket that he was good with stitches. I didn't feel him sew them in.

Dr. Stein stepped back and wrapped fresh bandages around my side. He nodded and said he would get Maka. He led her in and closed the door behind him.

Maka stared at me with guilt, but I saw it leave her eyes as I smiled at her. She rushed towards me and hugged me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away with tears in her eyes, "Soul, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Maka, relax," I said stroking my thumb against her cheek.

"I can't. I should've fought my way out to save you."

"Maka. It's fine. I'm okay and so are you. That's all the matters."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave me a small smile like the first time she heard me play the piano. I smiled at her before I held her close to my chest for a while.

* * *

><p>The others came to visit me the next afternoon. They apologized for not following Kid and they told me I would be okay in no time. Black Star said he would take care of Asura if he ever saw him again. Kid and Patty agreed to help him on that promise. It made me laugh as Tsubaki and Liz tried to tell them how insane they were. They failed to listen and ended up leaving, while still arguing out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>That night I was released from the hospital wing and was walking back to my room with Maka. I wrapped my arm around her waist for support and she held my hand firmly. We walked in silence really because we didn't know what to talk about. I got to my door and was about to open it.<p>

"Hey Soul," Maka asked.

"Yeah Maka?"

"I don't want to think of you across the hall. I want you with me in case anything happens again. Can you stay with me tonight?"

"It won't, I promise. I'll stay with you though," I said with a grin.

She nodded and I went to her room. I had already been wearing sweat pants all day so I didn't have to change. I got into bed with her and held her close to me.

"Soul? I want to thank you for everything. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to make the friends I have and heal myself."

"I should be thanking you, Maka. I was a mess before I came here. You helped turn everything around for me," I whispered.

"Good night, Soul," she said with a yawn.

"Good night, Maka," I said quietly so no one could hear.

It was nice to stay with Maka, but it had to be unknown to everyone. We were breaking the rules after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was long, but eventful. Were the feels real? We only have a few more chapters to go. I love writing this story so much. You guys are amazing! :) Please R &amp; R! :)<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	13. Chapter 13: Soulful Sonata

**Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait. It's as if my teachers said, "Hey Sab, we know you have something important to do, but we're gonna give you a lot of work you won't understand because." Teachers sometimes. Anyway, I've been busy with YouTube projects and jazz band stuff too. I know it's been a long wait, but please R & R! :) You will be the best if you do! :) Ok here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka woke me up the next morning saying how Justin wanted to see me during breakfast, but I was still sleeping.<p>

"Did you tell him I was in my room," I asked.

"Yeah, why? I don't think Justin is going to go to your room," Maka assured me.

We turned our heads to hear a knock across the hall. I heard the voice call my name and knew it was Justin.

"What did you say Justin wouldn't do," I teased at her.

She pouted and then began panicking.

"What are we gonna do, Soul? You're not allowed to be in here. If Justin catches us," she whispered.

I sighed, "Maka, relax."

The knocking ceased and we heard the footsteps fade away. I walked up to Maka, kissed her, and left. I went back to my room silently. I disheveled my hair and clothes to make it seem like I just woke up, from my room. I opened the door and called down.

"Hey, Justin. I just woke up. Sorry I didn't hear you knock right away," I said through a yawn.

"Oh, that's fine, Soul. Do you mind if I come in then," he asked walking back.

"Yeah, sure."

I let him in and he took his usual seat at my desk.

"Soul, I have some great news for you," Justin explained.

"What is it," I asked.

I really didn't know what it could be, so I didn't assume anything. It could be anything.

"Well, there are a few things actually. We're preparing another talent night, your schizophrenia is gone, and we want you to play a piece again on the piano."

"Wait, what was that middle thing?"

"Your schizophrenia is gone. Dr. Stein ran some tests after he patched you up and saw no behavior issues of any kind or headaches. The others are actually done too. We figured we should release you on the same day."

"That's amazing. When is this performance night? You're not leaving me clueless again, right?"

"Oh, Soul. I wouldn't do that. Wait a minute. You have three days."

"Why do you never give me a lot of time?"

"Things slip a therapist's mind. Last time you only had two days," Justin laughed.

"Do the others know they're being released?"

"Everyone except Maka. I'm going to tell her now."

"Okay. Make sure to tell her about the performance so she can see the whole thing this time."

"Alright, Soul. Oh and the next time you stay with Maka, you might want to be more secretive about it," he said with a smile on his way out the door.

He really did know everything. I guess that's the true nature of being a therapist.

* * *

><p>Justin came by the afternoon of the performance and told me to actually dress nice, unlike last time. I rolled my eyes at him, but thought back to the day I came. I was debating whether to bring my pin stripe suit. Thinking how you never know what life will throw at you, even in a mental institution.<p>

I heard that everyone was performing again. I walked down the hall with my sheet music again. I ran into the others and we all walked to the gym together. The stage looked great again. I was going last again, mainly because it's a pain in the ass to move the piano on and off the stage.

I didn't really pay attention to the acts because I was looking for Maka. Where could she be? I turned my attention back when I saw Black Star and Kid get up from their seats.

They showed what a real fight would be like and how to attack and defend. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki showed how to do cosmetic stuff that I wasn't really interested in.

I saw the piano being moved on stage, but my name wasn't called. In fact it was Maka. She got up from her seat, which was far away from mine and walked to the stage. I guess she didn't want to get nervous by sitting around me. She wore a simple, black dress with a bow in the back. Her hair was done and had black ribbon in it.

She sat down on the piano bench and closed her eyes. She started playing an angelic tune. It sounded like what she was attempting to figure out that one afternoon. The piece was nothing like I would ever play because it was too pure. I loved it all the same. It told a true story based on our time here. It was a beautiful tune that was so serene. I didn't mind the serenity because that's what helped me keep my sanity. Maka's peace gave me a true sense of mentality.

As she finished, I stood up and clapped along with our other friends. She gave the crowd a smile, but gave me a special grin. It was the face she made the day we met. I got up and passed her as she got off stage. I set my stuff down on the piano ledge.

I looked over the black figures on the paper and took a deep breath. I looked at my friends first with a small smile. Then I looked at Maka to see her shining green eyes watching me with amazing curiosity. I grinned and pulled my focus back to the piano to begin.

I wasn't playing anything to elaborate on the piano. It was very basic chords that I had taught Maka early on. They still had a somber tone about them, but flowed beautifully. The bass wasn't my concern. It was the surprise melody that I had to do. I took a deep breath and began.

"**_Verse 1:_**

Two souls

Bonded together

Resonating strong

You always helped, even when I didn't listen.

Now I'm falling apart at the seems

And you're the only one who can fix me.

**_Chorus:_**

I am who I am because of you.

Pulled me through everything else too.

I know it may be late, but I promise

I will always love you.

**_Verse 2:_**

We met one day.

Thinking it was nothing special.

Our minds thought different from our souls

They said go on

They're the one.

Show them how much you care

Play them a song.

**_Chorus:_**

I am who I am because of you.

Pulled me through everything else too.

I know it may be late, but I promise

I will always love you.

**_Bridge:_**

Without you, I would be different.

You are perfect in every way.

You complete my soul.

For you I'd crush the stars

And put them on display

So we could dance in the moonlight.

**_Chorus:_**

I am who I am because of you.

Pulled me through everything else too.

I know it may be late, but I promise

I will always love you. "

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that was extremely sappy, but it was interesting to write something so cliché and romantic. The song is actually something I wrote for the ocassion &amp; I plan to cover it in the future on YouTube. Please R &amp; R! Let me know what you think of the song. :) I wrote it today even though I wasn't supposed to play piano because I've been playing too frequently. I want to update soon, but I'm not sure when I have time. I'm sad because the story will be over soon :( I think either 2 or 3 more chapters. The line "For you I'd crush the stars and put them on display," is from Black Paper Moon. (Soul Eater Opening 2) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Behind the Barrier

**So here's the latest chapter! I know it's short. The next one will be too. We're so close to the end, but not yet. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you for everyone who has been putting up with my l ong waits. I know how long it feels to not have the next chapter right there. Please R & R! :) **

* * *

><p>The crowd stood up and applauded loudly. I saw Maka's face light up with happiness and confusion. I smiled at her and the others. I looked to see Justin nodding and Dr. Stein as well. I bowed and got off the stage. It was probably the best performance of my life, thus far. I moved backstage to see the others waiting for me.<p>

"Soul, that was amazing," Black Star screamed. The others all nodded in agreement and I grinned at them.

"Yeah, Soul. It was so great," Kid said.

"Maka must be so happy," Tsubaki grinned.

"Hey guys, I gotta go," I explained nodding my head towards Maka. She separated herself from the group because I told her to wait for me. She looked over at me and grinned while waving to the others. They nodded and went back to their rooms.

I grabbed Maka's hand and led her back to her room. I shut the door and she sat on her bed. I sat down next to her, holding her close. Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me. I tilted her head up and kissed her softly. She looked at me with her shining, lively green eyes. She rested her head on my shoulder, trying not to fall asleep.

"Soul, that song was so beautiful. I can't believe you wrote that yourself," she explained.

"Like I was the only one with a surprise tonight. I can't believe you wrote your own sonata, Maka. It was perfect for you. It truly told the story you intended."

She looked up at me and smiled. I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and put my arm around her waist.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing, Soul. Were you lying to me," she asked sarcastically.

"We both seem to be full of surprises then. Right Maka?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said.

She looked away from me for a second and pulled one hand away.

"You okay, Maka? Are you really tired?"

"Soul, I need to tell you something important," she paused. "You're the most perfect guy I have ever met. I don't know where I'd be without you. I can never stop thinking about you. Soul, I love you."

I looked at her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lay down. I was pulled down with her and I kept my arms around her. I couldn't resist Maka any longer. She was too perfect. I didn't leave Maka for a breath. I stayed with her, my lips on hers. I wouldn't want to ever leave Maka. So we didn't leave each other for even a second…

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

><p>I looked at Maka and smiled. She looked back and we both laughed. She inched closer to me and I didn't move.<p>

"I love you too, Maka," I whispered.

"I know, Soul."

"No, Maka. I've loved you for a while. That song was for you, just like all the others. I will always love you, Maka."

"Me too, Soul. I have a question for you," she said.

"What's that?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Maka, there's no way I'm going back to my room. You shouldn't have to keep asking. I'll stay with you forever."

I saw a tear fall from her eye. I wiped it off her cheek with my thumb and rubbed my thumb back and forth along her cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, Maka," I cooed.

"Thanks, Soul. I forgot to ask before. Why do you have a scar all over your chest?"

I was afraid she was going to ask about that. It was the worst experience of my life. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maka. What I'm about to tell you is absolutely confidential."

"Okay."

"When I was young, I started playing the piano. Although I was very good, I never was good enough to live up to my parents' standards. My brother's friends once heard me play an original piece. It was one of the most distorted things I had ever played. It sounded like someone slamming on the keys, not like an actual piece.

They didn't understand this. They told my father I was making a mockery of the Evans name and my father was pissed. He didn't take to kindly to this and that's when the beating started.

This wasn't a beating alone though. He took me far away from Death City and threw me on the ground. He took off his belt and hit me across the face. He then took out a knife and cut me across the chest.

He told me that I couldn't change who I was. He told me I was a failure and would stay that way because I was always a piece of shit. I was never close with my dad, but that shattered what little was left."

"Soul. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do since we're released tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to live with my parents again. I'm not going to be stay with my brother either."

"Then where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. What about you, Maka? You're obviously not going to live with your father again. Would you go live with your mom?"

"I didn't think about that. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning. Everything will be okay, Maka. I promise I'll take care of you, no matter what. Good night, Maka."

"Night, Soul."

There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but she quickly drifted off from exhaustion. She looked so peaceful and I smiled at her. I pulled her close to me and matched my breathing with hers.

I don't what I'd do without Maka. She changed me to be the best I could be and taught me to appreciate who I am. We were a lot alike. We love simple things such as art and music, but were similar in more personal ways.

We always know how to make through anything. That's what brought Maka and I together. That's one of the many reasons why I loved her deeply. I soon drifted off, smiling. I was happy to know that Maka and I had made it through. We broke each other's reclusive barriers and taught each other how our scars make us stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter! :) I don't know when I'll update next. It may be awhile. I love writing this and don't want it to end. The best performance of your life thus far thing with Soul is actually something we have during the marching band season :) Yes, I am an anime otaku, but a band geek. Please R &amp; R with any comments, questions, and suggestions. I will be talking about my newest idea in the last chapter. Would love feedback on it. Guilty Crown is so amazing! Halfway through. Okay, I'm rambling...<strong>

**~Sab Out~**


	15. Chapter 15: Peace in Mentality

**Ok, so I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. I've been extremely busy with school and band. I wasn't doing well in a class and had to prioritize. I have the St. Patrick's Day parade Monday and had practice today. So tiring. Sadly this is the last chapter. I know it's short, but there was nothing more to add in my opinion. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

The next morning Soul was gone. I got dressed and knocked on his door. There was no response. Where could he be? If he wasn't with the group at breakfast, this was bad. This was our last time together, and Soul isn't even here. How are we ever going to see each other again?

I walked to breakfast to see everyone sitting around our table, except Soul. I sat down next to Tsubaki and she looked at me with a frown.

"Maka, what's wrong," she asked.

"Soul's gone. This is our last day together as a group, and he isn't here," I felt tears stream down my face.

"Maka, I'll beat Soul's ass when he gets back. He should be here with everyone, but more specifically you," Black Star added.

"Thanks, Star." I smiled and nodded at them. "I'm gonna ask Justin if he's seen him. I'll bring him back if I have."

I left the table and walked down to Justin's office. I opened the door to see Justin and another figure in the room. I smiled at his familiar white hair and hugged him close.

"What's this, Maka," Soul asked.

"I'm just happy I found you," I said sighing in relief.

**Soul's POV**

Maka was something else. She was just incredible. I hugged her back and grabbed her hands.

"Thanks, Justin. I'll see you in a little bit," I said leading Maka out the office door.

"No problem, Soul. See you around."

I led Maka back to her room. I told her to wait a few minutes since I needed to pack.

I was going to miss this room. I put so much work into it, but I knew I would be able to do it again. It felt weird to be leaving. It seemed as though none of this was real. It was almost too perfect in my eyes.

When I thought about it, a lot of 'impossible' things have happened while I've been here. I met an amazing group of people. I met the greatest girl in the world while being able to pursue music. I kind of wish I didn't have to leave, but I knew my time had come.

I packed up everything and walked over to Maka's room. She had her bags sitting on her bed and her green eyes shone.

"Soul, where were you this morning," she asked immediately.

"Ok, I wanted to tell you later. I was out looking at a place to live. I freaked out a little when I realized I had nowhere to go. Justin helped me out and found a place. It's near Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty…"

"Soul? I don't know where I'm going to live. How am I going to see you?"

"Whoa, Maka. You need to let me finish. Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes," she screamed.

I grabbed her close and grinned. Sometimes Maka really forgets how sarcastic I am. It's so funny.

"You didn't think I would forget about you, right?"

"You seem to have forgotten about us," says Liz from next door.

"If you have ears and legs, listen to me and use those legs to come to Maka's room with everyone else, Liz. Damn."

Soon after that, everyone was in Maka's room. We were all talking about the incredible moments we had had together. Black Star talked about the time he destroyed my jacket. Kid talked about symmetry while Liz and Patty tried to get Kid to stop. Maka talked about the times we hung out, while I talked about everyone in the group and everything that stuck out to me.

We all walked downstairs with our bags and said our goodbyes. We got our phones back and gave each other our information.

We all parted ways that afternoon but made sure to keep in contact. I grabbed Maka's hand and she smiled at me.

"Ready to go home," I asked.

"Of course," she said.

I grinned at her and we left, finally in peace. We had met the best friends, each other, and finally understood what sanity was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you enjoyed. :) It's been a lot of fun writing this story. Thank you all for reading and responding along the way. My newest idea is to do an interview for the Soul Eater characters asking them how they feel about the fanfics written about them. It's written from the characters perspectives, not mine. The subject of SoMa will be in there. I would love to get some input on what else the characters should discuss. <strong>

**~Sab Out~ **


	16. Chapter 16: Author's Note

Hello! So I decided I should tell you a few things about this story and why I decided to write. This story was slightly personal for me.

So I read an amazing story called Matching Scars, which has the group in a mental institution. It's an incredible story, if you haven't seen it, GO READ IT! It's told from Maka's perspective and tells a great story.

I want to thank everyone who read this story, favorited it, reviewed it, and followed it. You are all amazing for contributing to this story in some capacity. I say this a lot, but it's so amazing to see how many people and the nations they are from reading a story that a teenage girl from the U.S. wrote. I've developed as a better writer for original stories (since I'm terrible at writing).

I liked the idea of Soul's perspective more than Maka's for this story because Soul is such an enigma in the anime. I thought it would be interesting to try to peak into why Soul is Soul. Even though authors 'twist' the character for the story, this seemed to hold Soul's essence. I would've loved to write it in Maka's perspective since we're very similar, but I'm like both of them and wanted to do something new.

Ok, so you probably want to know the answers to: how is this story personal to Sab? How is she like Maka & Soul?

**Answer: **My parents are divorced just like Maka's, but they didn't get divorced for the same reasons. I'm fine with it because I knew it was for the best. It took a long time to get done, but it's all good. :) That's why I wrote it like that when Maka's tells Soul about her past.

As I watched the anime I realized how we both like to do things on our own and don't need anyone to impress. Maka is at the top of the class, but it's not to impress her parents, friends, or teachers.

On the other hand, I'm like Soul as well. Like him, I also play the piano. My brothers get annoyed with my piano playing, just like Soul's parents. I don't know why though. I play video game music and anime music. Two things they love. Siblings are weird. ;)

I don't have mental condition that I know of, but I liked writing about them because I love psychology. It's one of those topics that appeals to me because of the intricacies and commonalities.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little note. If you have any more questions for me, don't be afraid to message me. Check out my newest idea in the previous chapter and comment on how you like the idea and what should be incorporated. Thank you so much! :)

**~Sab Out~**


End file.
